


Dinner together

by MnstrFrc



Category: MonsterVerse - Fandom
Genre: Godzilla King of the Monsters, Other, monsterverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnstrFrc/pseuds/MnstrFrc
Summary: Godzilla and Mothra are about to go to dinner and bring an old friend along.





	Dinner together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Godzilla story I'm about to make. So enjoy!

Somewhere in the city of monsters, Godzilla King of the Monsters and Mothra Queen of the Monsters are about to go to a restaurant .

Lobster Kaiju: Greetings, your majesties.   
Mothra: Be nice, Goji.  
Godzilla: Goji? I call my little brother Junior Godzilla Goji.  
Mothra: Of course, but your Minilla and you want to change your name to Godzilla. But I like calling you Goji.  
Godzilla: Okay, so where is he?  
Mothra: I can't sense his present. He's hiding, maybe a surprise when he comes.  
Godzilla: Don't these other Titans going to recognized us?  
Mothra: Maybe. But it's not like someone will say--  
Kong: -- Oh, it's Godzilla and Mothra. Can I sigh your autograph? They might say that, only outside. Hello, Godzilla, Mothra.  
Godzilla: Kong! It's good to see you again, old friend.  
Mothra: Oh, hello, Kong. Good to see you again. We just starting to order.  
50ft Woman: Hello, can I get you three to drink?  
Godzilla: Water.  
Mothra: Water.  
Kong: Water, and bring some coffee too.  
50ft Woman: Got it! And what you want to go?  
Godzilla: I'll have a kaiju size bugar, please.  
Mothra: I'll have the nuggets with large fries.  
Kong: I'll have the kaiju steak as well.  
50ft Woman: Okay, your meal will come soon.  
Mothra: Why not we three cheer for the moment and celebrate.  
Godzilla: For what?  
Mothra: We restore balance together.  
Kong: Cheers.  
50ft Woman: Here's your meal.  
Kong: Okay.  
Godzilla: Psst. Mothra, should we tell Kong?  
Mothra: Yeah. Kong.   
Kong: Hmm?  
Mothra: We like to make announce to you.  
Kong: Let me guess: Your pregnant.

They both pause!

Mothra: How did you know--  
Kong: Come on. I can sense another energy inside of you, Mothra. A mix energy between you and Godzilla. By the way, how's Antie?  
Godzilla: Antie? He's fine, he went out to his girlfriend Blue the velociraptor.  
Kong: Those two always get along.  
Mothra: Yes, indeed. Even for our baby, you could be an uncle.  
Godzilla: Huh? Oh, yes! Kong you will be great with us.  
Kong: Of course. We are family, brother.  
Godzilla: That's right, brother.

Hours later...

Mothra: Phew, I'm stuff. We ready?  
Godzilla: I am.  
Kong: Yeah, me too.  
Godzilla: And listen, Kong. You were right about me. Trust is the center of my world. I don't know if that makes e an expert on it... but I know I trust you. Despite our differences over the years... I always have.

Kong pause for a moment and gave a nice hug to his best friend Godzilla. Mothra is happy to see them.

Kong: What're you gonna name your new born kid?  
Godzilla: I know. Mothzilla.  
Mothra: Heh, something like that. Let's go home, guys.

Kevin Ghidorah: Wow. Is that an ice cream? Can I order that, Shenron?  
Shenron: Hmm, they have a chocolate ice cream and banana ice cream.  
Kevin Ghidorah: I'll go venial ice cream.

Godzilla: Kong? Still with us?  
Kong: Sorry. Just... wandering for a second... The child of Godzilla and Mothra, the King and Queen of all Monsters. And Kong too. Imagine what kind of kid he'll--  
Mothra: --She'll--  
Kong: -- Be.  
Godzilla: Don't worry, we'll see soon. Battler for truth and justice and a new way for balance with man and monsters. I can hardly wait to see it for myself. Let's go home... and dream about the future.


End file.
